TOW Chandler is Scared
by Natalie Jacobson
Summary: Chandler's friends support him as he tries to overcome his fear of commitment and love. Hard to summarize since it's incomplete. Please R&R!
1. Analytical Coffee Break

TOW Chandler is Scared

[Note] This is set sometime during or after third season because I wanted the chick and the duck to be a part of this. Otherwise, I don't know where this would fit. Events are NOT continous with the show (especially between the relationship between Ross and Rachel). Please R&R!

___________________________________ 

**Chapter One  
Analytical Coffee Break**

Central Perk is, as always, the haven for the six friends. The smell of coffee and the sound of amiable conversation permeate through the air, providing the perfect atmosphere for Ross and Rachel to relax and enjoy eachother's company. The other four of the group were sitting around them, reading magazines, chatting, and eating.

"Honey," Rachel said, picking up her empty coffee mug, "I'm sorry, can you refill this for me?" Ross looked at her and smiled, "Sure, no problem." Rachel looks at him questioningly as he hesitates, "What's wrong?"

Ross laughs and looks at her, "Nothing, it's just that Gunther kind of gives me the creeps." Rachel smiles at him and laughs, "Oh come on, sweetie, that's silly."

Chandler, who had been sitting at the table on the side and reading the newspaper looked up. "Oh, that's okay, man, he scares all of us." 

Ross looked at his best friend with an exasperated sigh. Despite having roomed with him through college, and remaining his best friend throughout the following years, Chandler's never-ending sarcasm, while entertaining for the most part, could be somewhat annoying. Ross shook his head and made his way back to the counter with Rachel's empty coffee mug.

Monica, who had been sitting beside Rachel looked at her friend. "So, how is it between you two? Things settling down? Everything okay?" Rachel looked thoughtfully at her friends and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I think this time it's going to work. You guys, I love him so much, it's like, finally we realize that all we need is a little understanding and work, and it can be....wonderful." Phoebe looked at Rachel and smiled, "I'm so happy for you guys. I was so right! You two make perfect lobsters!"

Chandler looked at Phoebe with a puzzled frown, "I know you've explained that a million times, but I still don't know if Ross and Rachel like being compared to appetizing crustaceans." Joey, who had been eating his sandwich with immense concentration, looked up. "More food?"

Ross came back with Rachel's refilled mug and handed the steaming beverage to her. She took it and settled back into his arms.

Chandler looked at the pair. Two of his best friends are finally together. After all those trials and tribulations, they've overcome it all and are totally content. He remembered back in college when Ross would ramble on and on about how wonderful Rachel was. He also remembered going to the Gellar household during holidays. Monica had been fat back then, and Rachel had been the little princess of Long Island. It was amazing to him how they had changed, grown, and matured.

_Well, except for me,_ he thought to himself. He looked at his three other friends.

There was Monica, now beautiful, sweet, somewhat neurotic, but always just this side of perfect. There was so much she was willing to give. Despite that, she was still single. It was amazing to him that she still hadn't found the man she deserved.

Then there was Phoebe. She might be a little strange to some, but she was one of the most loveable people he knew. He couldn't figure out why she, too, didn't have a man of her own.

Joey was his other best friend and roommate. It was obvious why he wasn't, and wouldn't be in the near future, in a serious relationship. As an actor, he was the ultimate womanizer. It wasn't that he was afraid to commit, it was just the many girls couldn't hold his interest.

_So what's wrong with me?_ Chandler wondered. He had gone through this before, and had taken a chance with Janice. He shuddered slightly at the thought of his former girlfriend. With her high, annoying voice and laugh, her overbearing personality. But he had loved her, and that was when it ended. When he realized he loved her.

"Chandler?" 

Chandler snapped out of his trance and looked at Monica, who was looking back at him with a strange expression.

"Yeah?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to come over tonight," Monica said, pointing to Phoebe to articulate the "we." Chandler looked at strangely, "And do what?"

Phoebe smiled, "I can read your palm!"

Chandler looked at his two friends. As much as he loved them...

"I think I'll pass. Girls night just isn't the same when I'm there. When my dad's there, that's a different story," Chandler said, looking back to his newspaper.

"It's not like you have plans," Phoebe pressed. Chandler looked at her, "I have plans. I have a lot of feeling sorry for myself to do. That could take the whole night."

Joey looked at his friend, "Why don't you go out for drinks with me and Becky? She can bring a friend of hers, if you know what I mean," he finished with a knowing smile.

Chandler looked at Joey incredulously, "A pity date? What kind of person do you think I am?" Joey opened his mouth to defend himself. "Alright, I'll go."

Ross broke away from Rachel's loving gaze to chime in with his opinion, "Who knows, she might be _the one_," he said jokingly. Chandler looked at him, his eyes characteristically wide when he was either confused or extremely surprised.

"The one? You can't joke about stuff like that. 'The one' is someone that is someday going to find me, realize she'll have no future at all with me, and run away screaming like the little she was all those years ago," Chandler said breezily, forcing the bitterness out of his voice.

Rachel looked at him half amused, half confused, "And what will you do?"

Chandler thought about the question for a moment. "I don't know... go back to being desperate and needy?" 

___________________________________ 

I know this chapter does not really have anything happen. I just wanted to establish what this story centers around. Please review so I know if I should continue or trash this.


	2. The Date

**Chapter Two  
The Date**

"Hey man, are you ready to go?" Joey called Chandler from the living room. He straightened his jacket a smoothed his hair, then stood, waiting impatiently for his best friend to come out. He had met a girl named Becky a few nights before and he was looking forward to seeing her again. He just hoped that the girl she said she was bringing with her would be enough to keep Chandler occupied for the evening. Joey didn't plan on letting Becky go home alone that night.

Chandler stepped out of his room, dressed casually in a blue and black ensemble. Joey looked at his friend and gave him an approving grin. 

"Man, if I were a chick, I'd be all over you."

Chandler looked at Joey, a strange expression on his face. "Don't look at me for another week."

The two friends walked out of their apartment and went down. They walked into Central Perk and saw Monica and Phoebe sitting on the couch.

"Have you been here the whole afternoon?" Chandler asked. Monica looked up and smiled, "No. Phoebe and I were curious to see who you and Joey are going out with." Chandler gave them a weird look, "Which is not at all nosy in any way."

Joey punched Chandler in the arm and gestured to the door. "They're here!" Chandler, Monica, and Phoebe looked over their shoulders and watched as two girls walked in.

"Hey, Joey!" the first girl said, walking over to give Joey a hug. She was a tall redhead with a sort of smug air about her. She wore "barely there" clothing, just enough to be decently dressed. 

Joey returned her hug and turned to his friends. "Everyone this is Becky. Becky, this is Monica and Phoebe. And this man here is Chandler." Becky turned to Chandler and grabbed his hand, shaking it with vigor.

"Oh great. From the way Joey described you, I was almost afraid to bring my friend. The last thing I wanted to do was to get her hopes up and then disappoint her, you know? But wow, you're just a doll! If I didn't have Joey here, I'd ask you out myself," Becky said, her voice growing steadily louder as her speech became longer.

"Thank you," Chandler said uncomfortably, looking at Monica and Phoebe with a strange expression. They shrugged.

The second girl that walked in cleared her throat and stepped forward. Becky laughed, "I'm sorry. I'm so rude. This is Joanna."

Joanna gave Chandler a shy smile. He took a liking to her immediately. She had a wide, friendly smile on an open, trusting face which was framed by stylishly layered black hair. She offered a hand for him to shake which he accepted with a smile. Unlike her friend, Joanna's clothes were modest.

Joanna looked at the two girls sitting on the couch. She gave Monica a friendly smile, but froze when she saw Phoebe. Phoebe looked up from her spot and stared at Joanna, a slightly shocked, but obviously cold expression on her face. Joanna turned away from Phoebe's gaze, obviously uncomfortable.

Joey offered Becky his elbow, "Shall we go?" he said. Chandler and Joanna nodded and the quartet made their way out the door, calling out their good-byes to Monica and Phoebe.

* * *

The bar was noisy, the smell of smoke and alcohol hung heavily in the air. Chandler sat on one of the stools, watching Joey and Becky as they played pool a few feet away. Joanna sat beside him, also watching the other couple. She snuck a glance at Chandler who seemed as uncomfortable as she was.

"So, do you come here a lot?" she asked. Chandler shook his head and placed his empty bottle of beer on the counter. The bartender replaced it with another one.

"Not really. Joey does," Chandler replied. Joanna nodded, and the two of them resumed their silence.

Chandler felt horrible. Here was a perfectly wonderful girl, and he was blowing the date. Both of them had made futile efforts to start conversations, but neither of them seemed to have much in common.

"So..." Chandler started, trying once again to bring up another topic they might be able to discuss for more than a minute. He paused, trying to think of something to finish the trailing statement. Joanna looked at him expectantly, but nothing came to his mind.

"What do you do?" he finished lamely, inwardly cringing. Here he was, the Prince of Sarcasm, the King of Wit, and he had absolutely nothing else to say.

"I'm a real estate agent," Joanna replied. Chandler nodded, trying to look interested. "That's great. That sounds really cool."

Joanna looked at him and chuckled, "No it's not. You don't have to pretend. It's really boring, actually. My last client was a nightmare. My ex-boyfriend recommended her to me, and she would call me a the strangest hours of the day. She once called me at three o'clock in the morning, and that was just for a chat, nothing to do about her buying a house."

Chandler didn't know how to reply, then he caught the one phrase in her speech he could comment on. "Ex-boyfriend?"

Joanna nodded, "Yeah. It ended about a month ago. Victor and I weren't going anywhere, and there was never a connection, you know?" Chandler nodded. He knew all too well. She gave him a wistful smile, a smile that he was beginning to take a hold of his heart.

"What about you? Did you have a girlfriend?" she asked, trying unsuccessfully not to look too interested. Chandler laughed, "No. I'm a woman repeller." Joanna laughed, "Omigod, where did you get that idea?"

Joanna shook her head in amazement, "I don't want to sound too forward, but you are amazing, Chandler. We've been carrying on a conversation for like, three minutes, and already I feel like..." She stopped. Chandler blushed, again at a loss for words.

"You're wonderful, Chandler. I'm really glad I got to meet you," Joanna finished. She put a hand on his knee. He looked at the small hand there, and put his hand on top. 

"Hey, you guys having a good time?" Joey asked, leaning on his pool stick. Becky took a seat next to Joanne and ordered a drink.

Chandler smiled at Joanna, "Yeah. Yeah, Joe, we're having a great time." Joey grinned, "Alright you guys! Becky and I are going to leave now... so you two kids take care."

Joey and Becky linked arms and walked out of the bar leaving Chandler and Joanna sitting alone.

"I have to work tomorrow. Maybe I should go home too," Joanna said. Chandler nodded. 

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked. As soon as the question was out, he cringed. _She never said she liked you,_ he thought to himself. But the question was out, and he could only hear her answer.

"I'd like that," she replied.

He held a hand out for her and the two walked out of the bar. 

"I had a good time tonight, despite what the earlier part of the evening was like," Joanna said. Chandler continued walking, not knowing exactly what to say.

It was weird. He'd never been comfortable around women, but he always had something to say. Around Joanna, he wasn't exactly comfortable, but he was at a loss for his usual sarcastic remarks. The two walked in silence, but the longer they walked, the more comfortable they were. Finally, they reached a building and Joanna stopped.

"This is where I live," Joanna said. Chandler turned to her and nodded. "Alright. Well, it was great meeting you."

"You too, Chandler."

Chandler looked up at the windows of the building, wondering which one was hers.

"Do you... Would you like to go out again? This weekend, maybe?" Chandler asked. Joanna nodded, "That would be great."

She turned to go inside, but Chandler reached for her arm. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, then walked away, feeling like the happiest man on earth.

___________________________________ 

C/M shippers probably hate this story right now... More coming soon. I have _a lot_ of ideas, but please review and let me know what you think!!


	3. Good Old Monica

**Chapter Three  
Good Old Monica**

"Well hello, ladies," Chandler sang out as he entered Monica's apartment with a frumpy Joey behind him. The three girls looked up and greeted the two. 

Rachel took two more plates for her friends and set them on the table. "Well," she said, "how was your dates?" Joey's tired face lit up slightly, "It was great, if you know what I mean."

Chandler looked at Joey, the familiar exasperated look on his face, "No, explain it to us." He sighed and turned back to the girls. Each of them was looking at him with sympathetic looks. He laughed, "Wipe those sorry faces off because I got another date for this weekend!"

Monica and Rachel grinned, "That so great!" Chandler grinned as he helped himself to Monica's pancakes. He took a bite of the fluffy, syrup colored treat. It melted in his mouth. If only she showed even the smallest sign of interest, Chandler would have asked Monica out on a date. There had a been a few chances before, but Chandler did not want to ruin one of the best friendships he ever had. 

"It was really weird, though, you know? At first Joanna and I are just sitting there not knowing what to say, and then suddenly, it's like something clicked," Chandler told them, in between mouthfuls of pancake and fruit. Joey grinned, "So you got a little action last night?"

Chandler sat silently for a moment, "No. And you know why? Because I think this time it might go somewhere. Joanna and I are actually going to go through the whole relationshp-get-to-know-eachother stage instead of skipping ahead to the sex."

Monica fell into a chair, genuinely shocked, "Chandler! I've never heard you talk like this before!" She wrapped one of his hands with her own, "I'm so happy for you. You're really going for it!" Chandler grinned at her, then took his hand away so he could pick up his glass of milk.

_What the hell was that?_ Chandler thought to himself. He looked at his friends. There was Phoebe, watching some morning news show on the couch. Good old crazy Phoebe. Then there was Joey, still half asleep, but awake enough to methodically scarf down his cereal and toast. Rachel sat beside him and was delicately eating a pancake. Good old Rachel. Monica had just finished setting the feast on the table and was prepared to start eating a waffle. Good old Monica.

_Good old Monica? Who am I kidding?_, Chandler thought, looking at his long-time friend. He stared as she laughed with Rachel and Joey. He looked at her glowing face, the soft locks of her dark hair, her radiant smile. Chandler felt a strange feeling in his chest as she caught his eye and grinned. He kicked himself, _You've got Joanna. You've got a good thing, don't blow it just because some old crush is resurfacing._

But Chandler did have to admit it to himself. He had once told Monica a few years ago she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met in real life. _Fuck that,_ he thought. Monica was the most beautiful woman in the world, period.

"So what did you and Joanna talk about?" Rachel asked. Chandler snapped back to reality.

"Actually, it really wasn't anything. She and I talked a little about our old relationships, but that was pretty much it. I walked her home, but we didn't talk much then. We were pretty comfortable just being together, you know?" Chandler tore his gaze from Monica as he talked to Rachel. _That's right, man. Joanna. Joanna's the one you like._

"So you really like her, huh?" Joey said. It seemed that food had finally woken him up. At least his eyes were open all the way now. Chandler finished off the rest of his pancake. "Yeah, I really do."

"Hey Phoebe, come offer your congratulations to our love-fearing friend, Chandler," Rachel said, calling to Phoebe. It wasn't until now that Chandler noticed she had been uncharacteristically silent since he and Joey got to the apartment.

Phoebe turned around, a less than enthusiastic expression on her face, "I'm so happy for you, Chandler!! Way to go!" The words were barely out of her mouth when she turned back to the television. Chandler looked at her puzzled, but shook it off after Monica gave him a fresh plate of pancakes.

After setting down the plate in front of Chandler, Monica went over to the living area and sat down next to Phoebe on the couch.

"Hey Phoebe, you okay?" Monica asked. Phoebe's face relaxed and she smiled at her friend. "I'm fine. It's just the stuff on this world! Why can't everyone just get along?"

Monica laughed, "Well, you were acting like this last night after Chandler and Joey left the coffee house. Is there anything you want to talk about?" 

Phoebe turned her head to look back at Chandler. "Hey, Chandler, you really like Joanna, huh?"

Chandler dropped his fork and looked at his friends with a shocked expression, "Why do you guys keep asking me that? Are you trying to scare me? What is this, a big conspiracy?" He looked at his watch and sobered immediately, "I should go now."

Chandler dropped the napkin on the table and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "I have to work now. Bring food home, make sure there's dinner on the table. Or at least, Monica's table," he said. As he turned to walk towards the door, Ross walked in.

"Hey, sweetie," he said, giving Rachel a brief kiss, then pouring himself a glass of juice. He looked at Joey and Chandler. "How were your dates last night?" he asked.

"Will you guys stop interrogating me? I did not commit a crime!" Chandler cried, then left the apartment, the door slamming behind him like a punctuation mark.

The five friends looked at the door with amused expressions on their faces, then resumed what they were doing.

Ross took Chandler's empty seat and helped himself to some of Rachel's pancake. "Do you have to work tonight?" Rachel asked. Ross shook his head, "No, why?" Rachel smiled, "Nothing, I just wanted to spend some time with you tonight. Make up for lost time, if you know what I mean."

Joey looked up from his food, having finally slowed down. "I know what you mean," he said, flashing a knowing grin at the couple. Ross and Rachel glared at him. "I better go," he said with an uncomfortable smile, then left, returning to his own apartment.

Monica, who had been watching the morning news with Phoebe, turned back to her friend.

"Chandler's gone, do you want to talk about it now?" Monica asked. Phoebe laughed, "You really want to know, don't you?" Monica nodded. "You know, I would not tell you just so I can see you squirm," Phoebe said, laughing.

"What?! Phoebe, it's me!" Monica cried. Phoebe laughed and shook her head, "I know! That's the beauty of it! This time, it's Phoebe that has the power!" Monica rolled her eyes.

"So you're really not going to tell me about Chandler?" Monica asked. Phoebe became serious again and shook her head, "It's not about Chandler, it's Joanna." Monica nodded, "Go on."

Phoebe sat still and thought for a moment, "Monica, I want to tell you, I really do. You have no idea how much I want to get this off my chest. But I can't, not right now."

Monica nodded, "Alright, well, just wait until you're ready then."

Monica got up to clear off the from the table. Rachel turned to Phoebe, "Ready for what, Phoebe?" The blonde turned around and sighed, "Chandler was right! You guys just don't stop with the questions!"


	4. The Truth About Joanna

**Chapter Four  
The Truth About Joanna**

Chandler looked around his large office, his feet on his desk, his tie loose, and his computer's screensaver cheerfully displaying the capitals of all fifty states. Suddenly, the disembodied voice of his secretary came over the speaker on his phone. 

"Mr. Bing?"

Chandler pressed the button, "Yes?"

"You have a visitor. She says it's very urgent," his secretary said. He rolled his eyes then gave the room a once over and straightened his tie. "Send her in."

Chandler grabbed one of the manila folders on his desk and opened it, taking a posture of deep thought. Damn if I'm not hard working, he thought.

"Hi, Chandler!" 

He looked up and gave a start when he saw Phoebe. "Hey, Pheebs... What are you... What are you doing here?" Phoebe sat on one of the chairs that were positioned in front of Chandler's desk. "Do you want something to drink? I can get you a soda, coffee, pretty much anything you want. I'm the head of the department," Chandler said with a grin.

"No, I'm fine. How are you?" Phoebe asked, stalling. Chandler smiled, "I'm fine, too." Phoebe nodded and smiled. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Pheebs?" 

Phoebe looked up, "Yes?" Chandler gave an uncomfortable smile, "It's great having you here and stuff, but why did you come?" Phoebe grinned, "Because I wanted to talk to you. Now, tell me, what is it that you do?" Chandler released an impatient sigh, "Seriously, Pheebs, I don't have time for this. I have a lot of..." His voice trailed off. He realized he really had nothing to do for that day. Or that week, for that matter.

"So tell me about your date with Joanna," Phoebe said. Chandler shrugged, "I told you guys this morning. That was pretty much it." Phoebe nodded, "That's nice. I'm glad you found someone you really like."

Chandler stared at his friend. He didn't want to push, but it was obvious she wanted to tell him something. "Pheebs? Do you want to have coffee after work? We can talk then."

Phoebe shook her head, "No. No. The longer I wait, the harder it's going to be." She sighed and looked at the ceiling, as if it would be easier to tell God instead.

"Well, first of all, I'm very happy for you, Chandler," she started. Chandler got up from his chair and moved to sit on his desk in front of Phoebe. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks."

"I really didn't want to tell you this, but I think you should know. I don't like Joanna," Phoebe stated bluntly. Chandler snatched his hand back. "What? Why? How do you know Joanna?"

"Don't get upset with me until you've heard the whole story," Phoebe warned. Chandler shook his head, "I'm not upset. It's just that suddenly, I wish I never asked what the story was."

"You have to know that my dislike for Joanna is not unjustified," Phoebe continued. "Just tell me the story, Phoebe. It's okay," Chandler assured her.

"Alright, it was several years ago, before I had met any of you. I was seeing this guy, Nate, and he was... The love of my life. I thought he was. We were together for over a year. I was working at this aromatherapy place with Joanna back then, and we were friends. I mean, we weren't close, but you know, we'd hang out once in a while outside of work and stuff like that. And then one day, Nate broke up with me and when I went over to Joanna's place because I needed someone to talk to..." Phoebe trailed off. She looked out the window.

"You know you have a very nice view. You're more powerful than I thought," she exclaimed, trying to change the subject. Chandler raised a hand to calm her down. "Nate was with Joanna, wasn't he?" Phoebe nodded, "You have no idea what I felt when I found them."

"The next day, Nate came over to apologize to me for what he did. He told me he loved me, but had fallen completely in love with Joanna. A few days after that, Joanna told me she didn't want to see Nate anymore. She didn't end it with him though. She just let him continue thinking they were a couple. One day, he was picking her up for a date when he found her in bed with someone else. The worse part was, that's not the first, or the last time she did that. And that is why I hate Joanna," Phoebe finished, chewing her lip nervously.

Chandler felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. He stood up and walked slowly towards the window, looking out at the skyscrapers. He stopped two feet in front of the window and looked down.

"Don't!" Phoebe yelled, "Don't jump out the window! Joanna's not worth it!" Chandler turned back to her with a strange expression, "I wasn't going to jump," he said reassuringly.

Phoebe walked over to him and they wrapped eachother in a hug.

"I'm so sorry about this," she said. Chandler buried his face in her hair, he didn't want to show how shocked, confused, and hurt he was by Phoebe's story.

"Are you sure it's the same Joanna?"

Phoebe smiled apologetically, "Yes, Chandler." The two friends stood there for a moment, then Chandler leaned back and looked at Phoebe. She saw the pain on his face and felt horrible.

"I shouldn't have told you," she said. 

"What are you talking about? Of course you should have. You did the right thing," he answered. She nodded uncertainly, "If you say so."

The two hugged again.

"I should go now. I'll see you at the coffee house," Phoebe said, picking up her purse and jacket. He nodded and waved as she went out the door.

* * *

Monica set her coffee cup down and shook her head. Rachel sat on her left, her face frozen in shock. On Monica's right, Phoebe sighed loudly.

"You guys should have seen his face! It was the worst feeling in the world. I shouldn't have told him," Phoebe said. Rachel shook her head, "No, no, it's better he knows than to find out himself somehow."

Monica looked at her two friends and sighed. Chandler was one of her best friends, and she hated for him to feel like this. Strangely though, there was something else nagging at her. It was an old feeling she had that started back when she first met Chandler. She was, had always been, in love with him. In recent years, the feeling had been pushed aside as both their friendships grew stronger, but she never denied that the feeling was still there.

"That's so sad," she said. Phoebe and Rachel nodded their agreement. 

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" The girls turned around and saw Joey and Ross walking in. Rachel stood up to greet Ross with a bear hug and a passionate kiss. "You know I love you more than anything, right?" she said. Ross looked at the others in confusion and nodded. Monica and Phoebe moved over so Ross and Rachel could sit together on the couch.

"What's up you guys?" Monica asked. Joey shrugged, "You guys look so sad, what's up?"

Phoebe sighed and told the guys of her afternoon at Chandler's office. "Oh no," Ross said after Phoebe had finished her story. Phoebe grimaced, "I know! I hated myself!"

Ross held Rachel tighter and shook his head sadly, "That sucks for him." Monica sighed, "That's why he's so afraid of women, you know? He opens his heart and shit like this happens."

The five of them looked at eachother, each feeling sorry for their sixth friend. They looked toward the door, expecting him to walk in any minute with his usual sarcastic remark. Actually, today they just expected him to walk in. But a few minutes passed and they were still without Chandler.

"Isn't he usually here by now?" Rachel asked, looking at Ross's watch. The others shrugged and looked towards the door again. It opened... But it was only a stranger.

Joey got up, "I'll check the apartment. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

While his friends worried about him, Chandler walked down the street that had become familiar to him in the last hour. He leaned back against a mailbox and looked at the windows of the building. He still didn't know which one was Joanna's.

_You should have seen it coming,_ he thought to himself. He berated himself and kicked the ground, straightening himself and continuing his pacing up and down the block. _You thought you finally had it, didn't you? She was someone you could learn to trust, maybe even love. You were so dazzled by her laugh, her eyes, her beauty, you forgot why you don't get into relationships. Good move, Chandler._

He looked at the building one last time and headed toward his own place. As he walked, he couldn't help noticing all the other couples strolling together. He thought of Ross and Rachel and felt a pang of jealousy. In college, Ross had Carol. Even though that didn't turn out, at least Ross had those great years with her, and Carol was an amazing woman. Even though the divorce was hard on him, Ross was able to get back to his old self, and now he had Rachel.

Chandler sighed as he entered his building and slowly made his way up the stairs. He took out his keys and opened his door and was greeted by his pets, Dick and Yasmine, the duck and the chick. _At least some... thing out there loves me,_ he thought as they waddled around his feet. He shook off his jacket and fell onto the couch. He lifted his head, looking around to see if Joey was there. "Joey?" he called out. No answer.

Chandler sighed and reached into his jacket pocket. His friends hated him for this, but he couldn't help it. Despite quitting numerous times using various tactics, he was a smoker. He lit the cigarette and inhaled the nicotine. He held his breath for a moment, then exhaled, feeling as if some of the weight were being lifted off of him.

He sat there for a few moments, lifting the cigarette to his mouth and blowing out the air. When he reached the end of the cigarette, he stubbed it out on one of the plates Joey forgot (or maybe on purpose) to wash and reached for another one. He did this for almost twenty minutes, chain smoking, not feeling any better.

Suddenly, the door opened and Joey walked in, stopping suddenly as the smoke reached his nose. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?" he yelled as he stormed to the couch and snatched the cigarette from his best friend. Chandler sat up and snatched the cigarette back.

"I'm smoking, see? Little filters of death here in pocket waiting for me to suck the tar out of them?" Chandler snapped back. Joey took the cigarette and stubbed it out on the plate, taking note of the pile of cigarettes that were already smoldering there.

"Look, Phoebe told us about Joanna, and I'm sorry, I really am. That's no reason to start smoking your lungs out again," Joey said. As he said it, he couldn't help feeling a sense of deja vu, this wasn't the first time he had made this speech to his friend, but every time, it seemed as if Chandler was purposely tuning him out. Joey grabbed his friends by the shoulders, "You're my best friend, and as a best friend, I'm ordering you to stop smoking." 

Chandler twisted out of Joey's grasp and sat back down. Joey took a seat beside him, reaching down to pet the duck.

"I'm really sorry about Joanna. But you know what, you win a few, you lose a few-" Joey started to say when Chandler let out an annoyed sigh and interrupted him, "No, Joey. You don't get it do you? _You_ always win, you never lose. _I_, on the other hand, am the biggest loser in the world!"

"What do you want me to say, man? I've tried to help you. You've had some great relationships, but you've got to admit, a lot of those ended because you were too scared. Don't argue with that!" Joey said sternly, "You told me yourself!"

Chandler knew he was defeated; he was too tired to carry out the argument. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to lie down. I'll talk to you later,"he mumbled, then stumbled to his room and slammed the door. Outside, Joey looked after his friend. He turned on the TV, but couldn't concentrate, thinking only about how he wished he could do something.

Inside his room, Chandler laid face down on his pillow, willing himself to go to sleep and not think about the mess that was his life.


	5. The Short Chapter

[Note] This chapter is really short, but I wanted to keep it simple. There's still a couple more chapters after this, so don't be too disappointed. We're actually pretty close to the ending of the story. Hang in there :)

**Chapter Five  
The Short Chapter**

Chandler sat on Monica's couch surrounded by his friends. He had his head rested on Monica's shoulder and she was massaging his hand. To his right, Ross and Rachel were cuddled together. They were watching a news program on TV, but he wasn't absorbing any of the current events. At the commercial, five concerned faces turned to look at him.

"You okay? You need anything?" Monica asked, rubbing his hand. "I'm fine. You guys, stop worrying about me," he said. Rachel sighed, "Chandler, go talk to her. You're not going to feel any better until you do."

He felt annoyance rising inside of him, "And then what? If she is a slut, that's going to make me feel better?" Rachel shook her head, "That's not what I meant. I'm just saying, it'll be better if you know what's going on between you and her." Chandler looked over at Phoebe who was still feeling guilty.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked. For once, Phoebe was serious. "I say forget about her. Just pretend like you never met her."

There was a silence as they all looked at eachother. Chandler kept his gaze on his friend, "I can't do that."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "You were with her for one night, you couldn't possibly have developed any serious feelings in that amount of time.ime."

The annoyance turned into anger and he let go of Monica's hand. "But I did! I do care-" He cut himself off, his body frozen as he realized what he was saying. 

He remained frozen in that position, not sure if he should leave and go home or go to Joanna. Then he felt a hand pull him gently. "Chandler, relax," Monica said softly, massaging the base of his neck. He sank into her warm embrace.

"Go talk to her," she said, "you're just going to be stuck like this if you don't." He nodded, holding her small body close to him.

* * *

Chandler stared at the door with the number 6. _If you wrote that down three times,_ he thought, _that would be the devil's number._ He hesitated then pressed the doorbell.

As he waited, he could hear shuffling in the inside. Then the door opened and he was greeted by a smiling but puzzled Joanna.

"Chandler!" she greeted him, stepping aside to let him in, "I thought we had plans for Saturday."

_She let you in, so there's no one else here,_ he thought. He felt slightly more confident.

"I just wanted to stop by," he said lamely. She gave him a puzzled grin, "That's nice. Well, I'm just doing the dishes, so come to the kitchen and keep my company."

The two made their way around in the small apartment and he leaned against the countertop as Joanna resumed her task. "So what's up?" she asked.

In any other circumstance, he would try to hold things off as much as possible. But seeing Joanna there, her pretty face smiling at him, he felt a familiar feeling stir inside of him. He really did care about her, and because of that, he had to face her.

"I talked to Phoebe," he said. She stiffened, "Phoebe Buffay?" He nodded. She slowly set down a plate and picked up another one, scrubbing is slowly. "And what did Phoebe say?"

"She told me about you," he said. She sighed, "Nate?" Chandler nodded. Joanna rinsed her hands and turned the tap to cut the flow of water.

"That was stupid," she said. She walked out of the kitchen. Chandler followed her into the living room and sat down to the place she pointed to.

"That was stupid," she repeated. She sighed, "People do really stupid things when they're young. I'm no exception. And to betray a friend like Phoebe, there's nothing I can say to justify that. I feel horrible whenever I think about it."

Chandler stared at her as she gave him her confession. He wanted to believe her. More than anything he wanted to believe her.

"There's nothing else I can say. I did something very stupid that I regret. What else do you want to hear?" she asked. She took his hand and sat beside him.

"I guess that's all I wanted to hear," he said. She smiled.

_She's so pretty,_ he thought. He stroked her face gently, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears so he could see her entire face.

He leaned in and brushed her lips with his. He was about to pull away when he felt her arms around him and a hand pulling him forward. 

Joanna felt Chandler wrap her in his arms and sighed contently. She kissed him hungrily. _All is well now_, she thought.

Meanwhile, unbeknowest to the two, Phoebe was standing outside with her ear pressed to the door. She sighed sadly and walked away, careful not to make any noises as she closed the door to the building.


End file.
